


Beautiful Lines and Shapes

by EmmyJay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 'butt slapping' is already I tag I'm, Body Appreciation, Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, F/F, Mystery Girl is called Sheena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/pseuds/EmmyJay
Summary: Pearl gets her figure appreciated by her...companion?  Girlfriend?  The proper terminology still escapes her.





	Beautiful Lines and Shapes

"You're a dancer, aren't you?"

Pearl paused in the middle of pulling on a shirt (and didn't _that_ still feel like a novelty, actually putting on clothes rather than just forming them?) to glance back at the bed, where Sheena had propped herself up on one arm. Her breasts hung heavy against her body, and Pearl was so caught-up admiring their shape that she nearly forgot to answer the question.

"Ah, yes. I do some...dancing." It wasn't a lie, even if it **was** an evasion, but she hadn't quite gotten to the point of explaining fusion (or gems, or Homeworld) to her...companion? Girlfriend? The proper terminology still escaped her. "How could you tell?"

Sheena shrugged. "Just the way you're built." She made a sweeping gesture with her hand (Pearl's eyes dropped to her breasts again as they shifted with the movement), running the length of the gem's body. "Small, slender. Not skinny, though; strong, in your own way. And, of course..."

She leaned forward, reaching with both arms, and Pearl moved easily to meet her. It was a familiarity by now, the various human expressions of intimacy; she expected an embrace, to be pulled back onto the bed and into waiting arms.

So it was a surprise when the strike landed on her backside—not quite hard enough to hurt, but enough to make a sufficient _smack_ in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Pearl 'eeped' in surprise, and with Sheena's face pressed firmly against her belly she felt rather than saw the human girl's wicked, wolfish grin

"Yep," Sheena said, with all the air of someone who had just solved one of the universe's great mysteries. "That's _definitely_ a dancer's butt."


End file.
